A slide rail assembly typically includes at least two slide rails which can be longitudinally displaced relative to each other to bring the slide rail assembly into an extended or retracted state. In a rack-based system, for example, a pair of slide rail assemblies can be used to mount a piece of electronic equipment (e.g., a server) to two pairs of posts of a rack so that the electronic equipment can be pulled out of and retracted into the rack via the pair of slide rail assemblies. Generally, the cables of the electronic equipment are arranged on a cable management arm (CMA), which can keep the cables in neat arrangement while the pair of slide rail assemblies are being pulled out or retracted. Techniques related to cable management arms are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,945,504 B2; 7,712,615 B2; and 8,231,014 B2, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.